Unpathed Waters
by Silbrith
Summary: Diana attempts to safeguard those who will be left behind when she and Matthew return to the 21st century. Set in Elizabethan London. Story #5 in Six-Crossed Knot.


_Notes: This story is set within the world of the second novel, Shadow of Night, and takes place about a week before Diana and Matthew's departure. See the notes at the end of the story for more information._

* * *

 **Susanna's House, London. June 1591.**

Susanna Norman handed Diana a cup of steaming hot herbal tea. "Does he know yet?"

"That we're leaving?" Diana shook her head. "We decided to hold off telling him and Annie till just before our departure." She kept her voice low so there'd be no chance of Jack overhearing her.

Diana had brought him along for what would be one of her final sessions with the witches of the St. James Garlickhythe gathering. She and Matthew had agreed to return to the present time in a week. She could have easily postponed their departure, but Matthew claimed any further delay would only make the inevitable farewells that much more painful.

Diana had known from the onset that they could only stay for a short while in Elizabethan England. As it was, they'd lingered much longer than they'd anticipated. Once they returned to the present, Matthew's current self would reappear in the Elizabethan timeline. He'd have no knowledge of anything that had occurred during the intervening months. Her Matthew was relying on his friends and family to ensure that his Elizabethan counterpart remained ignorant of what had taken place.

His father Philippe was aware of the situation. He'd prepared a letter for his Elizabethan son, requesting he go to the court of James VI, King of Scotland. That was to minimize the risk of Matthew meeting anyone who had seen his modern self over the past eight months. Eventually Philippe would arrange for Matthew to leave the British Isles and start a new life in Amsterdam.

For vampires, having to pick up stakes to settle somewhere else was a routine occurrence, but it didn't make the partings less painful. There still remained two outstanding matters to be resolved—the children. For Annie, the solution was straightforward. She was a witch. She didn't realize Diana was from the future but she knew that Diana was only a temporary resident in London. Susanna was her aunt and would ensure she'd be provided for. Annie had learned valuable skills during her time in the Roydon household. She was old enough that she could go into service for someone else.

Jack was more problematic. He was a penniless orphan with no known kin and too young to fend for himself. Susanna lived under fairly comfortable circumstances, but she already had two sons of her own plus a husband in poor health.

The boys were currently upstairs playing with Jack and the puppy Lobero. The canine mop had been an instant hit with them. John was the same age as Jack. Diana hoped their friendship would ease the loneliness Jack was bound to feel. But both John and his elder brother Jeffrey were witches. Jeffrey had particularly strong potential. Jack had little understanding of what it meant to be a witch. The training they were receiving was alien to him.

With a racket that only three boys could make, they dashed down the staircase and tore into the parlor with Lobero at their heels.

"Where are you off to?" Susanna asked.

"Jack's never explored the neighborhood," Jeffrey said. "We'll be back before you finish your session."

"Can we take Corra with us?" Jack asked pleadingly.

"You most certainly cannot," Goody Alsop said, her years not diminishing one whit the crackling power of her words. The physically frail witch was in her eighties. Like Diana, she was a weaver of spells—the only other one in England still alive. Goody was her mentor in the art. "There will be no panicked outcries about dragons flying overhead in broad daylight."

"But Corra's a firedrake!" Jack protested as if that would make it less frightening. Meanwhile, the fire-breathing object of his desire clacked her tongue in approval from her position on top of Susanna's cupboard. Diana's familiar would dearly love to go outside and play, as well.

"And I'm glad you know the difference," Goody countered, "but our neighbors won't notice that she only has two legs. The firedrake stays here."

"Don't roam far," Susanna cautioned. "Take Jack to St. James's Church. You can play in the churchyard."

Susanna waited till the boys dashed off with Lobero happily barking beside them before turning to Diana. "What arrangements have you made for Jack?"

"Lord Northumberland has offered to let him stay at Russell House. Tom Harriot will be living there as well. They've agreed to be his guardians."

Susanna winced. "The earl will be far too busy at court to pay much attention to him, and from what you told me Tom spends all his time on his experiments. That's hardly a family situation."

She wasn't saying anything Diana didn't already know. "Jack's caught between worlds. He associates with creatures every day but has no understanding of us. He treats my familiar like his puppy, spoiling Corra with currant buns."

"It's true that witches and _wearhs_ don't generally associate with each other," Goody said, "and there's much mistrust on both sides." She paused to eye Susanna pointedly. In the beginning, Susanna and especially her husband wanted to keep their distance from Diana because of Matthew. "I know you don't hold Andrew Hubbard in high regard, but he has managed to bring together witches, _wearhs_ , and daemons into one flock."

"The protection he provides all of us is invaluable," Susanna acknowledged.

Hubbard's domain was unique in the Elizabethan era and also in the twenty-first century. Nowhere else were the three types of creatures gathered under one leader.

Much as she disliked Hubbard, Diana couldn't deny that he had a few positive characteristics. Witches were being persecuted throughout England. Recently a weaver had been executed in Scotland. The queen was becoming increasingly hostile to witches, and Diana knew her as yet undeclared heir James would be far worse. It was a big question if even as powerful a vampire as Hubbard would be able to offer much protection.

"I would take Jack in," Susanna continued, "but my husband is against it."

"And he's right," Diana quickly added. "You're already overextended." She chuckled ruefully. "I can provide expert testimony on how much mischief Jack can get into."

#

"You worry too much," Matthew said, gently twirling Diana's strawberry curls with his fingers.

Diana's hair was as much a free spirit as she was. When they'd arrived in Elizabethan England her shoulder-length blond hair had lengthened till it reached her waist, and turned red in the process. In odd moments, she wondered what her hair would be like when they returned to the present.

The children were in bed for the night. She and Matthew were sitting on the settle in front of the hearth. The fire provided welcome warmth. Even though it was June, England was in the grips of what would later be called the Little Ice Age. Witches were often blamed for the harsh conditions. Yet another reason they shouldn't delay their departure.

"Hal's already extended his patronage to Tom and George," Matthew continued. "Jack will be able to continue his studies in between his chores."

"But that's only a partial solution," she said, frowning. "It would be easier if I didn't know what will happen to the School of Night. When I lectured about George Chapman serving as a mercenary in 1592 in the Low Countries, I didn't realize the effect it would have on a small child. In a few years, Hal will marry Dorothy Devereux. His affairs at court and travels to his various estates leave him little time for Jack. As for Tom, he's happy to have Jack's company, but his mind is so focused on his studies, he probably wouldn't notice if Jack turned into a firedrake and flew off."

"Are you through venting?" he asked mildly after a moment's silence.

"For now," she said, wincing. "Please point out the flaws in my reasoning."

"All right, here are a few. The Earl of Northumberland is one of the wealthiest men in England, and he's agreed to serve as Jack's guardian along with Tom. For a pup who a few months ago was at death's door from starvation, that's not too shabby an outcome. Jack is genuinely interested in Tom's studies. I doubt strongly that he'll—in your words—fly off. We gave Jack safety and love. Do I wish it could have lasted longer? Of course, I do. But Jack's bright and has a good heart. That head start we provided will stand him in good stead. I predict he'll land on his feet, no matter what scrape he gets into."

 _And those he'll have in abundance_ , Diana thought gloomily.

"This will be our final weekend in London," Matthew continued. "I expect I could persuade Hal to have us over to Russell House on Saturday. Tom's already moved in."

Hal leased the estate on the south side of the Strand from the Earl of Bedford who had built a larger and much grander home on the north side of the street. Diana's heart leaped at the idea. "We could have a picnic. Do you think Hal would object to a firedrake swooping through the halls of his house?"

Matthew laughed. "Corra and Lobero can both have at it. Hal's not fussy about such things. He hasn't bothered fixing up the house. As long as the roof doesn't leak, he's content. One of many reasons he's the ideal guardian for Jack."

#

The outing was a triumph. They played skittles—an early version of bowling—on the lawn and picnicked with enough meats and pies to satisfy the heartiest appetite. Hal's cook Lowenna earned points with Jack when she gave him a couple of meaty bones for Lobero. Hal kept several horses in his stable and Diana was able to give Jack his first riding lesson. Matthew spoke with Robin, the head groom. One of the boy's future chores would be to help out in the stable. Diana hoped that the horses would ease his longing for Corra.

Hal had designated a small room close to Tom's suite for Jack's use and invited him to stay the night. When Diana and Matthew took Annie home late that evening, Jack was stretched out on the front lawn, stargazing with Tom. Hal and George were sitting on the terrace, engaged in a heated discussion with Walter Raleigh about the hazards and potential benefits of another expedition to the Americas. Diana consoled herself with the thought that she was experiencing the normal reaction of a mom sending their child off to college. She'd done her best with the time she'd had available and would have to be satisfied.

Jack certainly appeared to be. When Tom brought him back the next morning, he chattered nonstop about his first sleepover, repeatedly asking when he'd be able to go again. It was the perfect moment to tell him that he'd soon have his wish, but she couldn't do it. No matter which expressions she used, they all sounded like she was abandoning him.

"Did you know that Corra's one of the constellations?" Jack asked. "Master Harriot pointed her out in the sky. The Romans called it Draco, but we know better. I drew a picture of her."

Jack showed her his drawing. Enough fire was coming out of the firedrake's jaws to set London ablaze. Diana's mind leaped ahead to the Great Fire of London in 1665. Would Jack still be alive and living in London? By then he'd be in his eighties, probably as frail as Goody. Would he succumb to the inferno?

Jack was looking at her worriedly. "It's not very good. I'll make you a better one."

"It's magnificent," she said, stooping to give him a hug. "Today I'd like you to go with me and Annie to visit Mistress Norman. You should take your picture along to show her and Goody Alsop. It's Sunday. Her boys will be at home." Matthew had already ridden off with Gallowglass to finalize matters at his estate in Woodstock. They wouldn't be back for a few days.

As soon as they arrived at the Normans' house, Jack and Lobero tore off with John and Jeffrey to play outside. Susanna's admonition to stay close to home appeared to sail unnoticed over their heads.

From her chair near the hearth, Goody Alsop sent Annie into the kitchen to prepare tea. Once Annie had left the room, she turned to Diana. "Have you told the children?"

"I'm getting closer. We spent yesterday at Russell House, and Jack spent the night there. Lord Northumberland promised to take him someday to one of his country estates where he can learn how to row a boat and swim."

Susanna rolled her eyes. " _Someday_ is the keyword. That's the nobility for you. Promises which are never kept."

She was being unfair to Hal, but this wasn't the time to challenge her prejudices. "I'm aware it's not a perfect solution," Diana said, restricting herself to a simple acknowledgment.

"Have you considered speaking with Andrew Hubbard about Jack?" Goody asked.

Diana stared at her, shocked. Matthew would be appalled at the thought. He made no effort to conceal his animosity toward the vampire. Hubbard, a former priest, had been reborn in the 1300s. Since then he'd exerted an iron rule over the witches, daemons, and vampires of central London. They viewed him as their protector, but there was a sinister element to the relationship. Hubbard demanded blood from everyone in his flock, claiming that by drinking it he'd know if it was God's wish for them to be in his care. In reality, the blood allowed him to not only assess their character but also learn their innermost secrets, and with that knowledge came additional power.

She and Matthew had been granted dispensation. Philippe, the head of the de Clermont family, had forced Hubbard to exempt all de Clermonts from giving blood.

"What good would it do to talk to someone Matthew despises?" Diana challenged.

"Don't let his prejudices become yours," Goody warned. "These are perilous times for witches. Andrew has been able to offer us a measure of security."

Diana had witnessed firsthand Hubbard's sense of responsibility. After she'd been attacked by Christopher Marlowe and Matthew's sister Louisa, Matthew had the two of them confined to the notorious Bedlam asylum. Hubbard considered Kit to be a member of his flock since he was a daemon. The vampire had approached Diana for her assistance in persuading Matthew not to kill him.

Diana had met a couple of teenage vampires in Hubbard's extended family, Leonard and Amen. She'd been shocked by their youthful appearance. When she questioned Matthew about them, he said they became vampires when they were around nineteen. As a rule, children were not transformed since the transition period was so grueling. Hubbard might be a good father figure to Leonard and Amen, but that indicated nothing about how he'd treat Jack.

"I'm glad Hubbard has proven his value to you," Diana said, choosing her words carefully, "but that avenue is closed to Jack. He's not a creature. Hubbard has no reason to protect him." And if Matthew ever found out that she'd allowed Jack to be "adopted" by someone he despised, he'd feel betrayed.

Goody sorted through the silk cords in her basket. "You should follow your heart. Andrew's protection is not as strong as what you've given the boy. You've woven your love into Jack. He'll hold onto that after you've left."

Goody didn't elaborate and Diana considered her words as she opened her box of cords. At times Goody showed flashes of being a seer. Did she sense something about Jack's future or was she simply trying to comfort her?

#

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, eager for a new adventure.

"We'll head to St. James's Church first, as Mother suggested," John said, a mischievous smile darting across his face, "but since it's Sunday we should visit more churches. Next we'll go to St. Paul's. It has a churchyard where we may find ghosts."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Not that you'll see any, pipsqueak."

"But didn't Mother mention that there used to be a temple to Diana where the cathedral now stands?"

"And you expect to see the goddess hunting among the gravestones?" Jeffrey snorted at the notion. "If you want to look for ghosts, we should go to Christ Church Greyfriars."

"Where's that?" Jack interrupted, getting more excited by the minute. He'd never seen a ghost.

"It's just beyond St. Paul's," John said.

"It used to be a monastery," Jeffrey added. "There are lots of ruins to be explored."

"And ghosts," John said confidently. "I've seen them when we visited Father Hubbard."

"Who's he?" Jack asked. "Another ghost?"

Jeffrey withered him with a look. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Jack felt his face grow hot. He knew plenty of stuff they didn't—like how to lift purses and how to sneak into a room and snatch something before anyone knew he was there—but they'd probably mock him. Both John and Jeffrey attended St. Paul's Grammar School. They could already recite long passages in Latin. He'd only memorized a few phrases.

The brothers led him through back lanes and narrow alleys till they arrived at St. Paul's. Their school was north of the church. After playing tag among the gravestones, they headed on to Christ Church.

Jack plied them with questions about Father Hubbard as they drew near. Apparently he was a priest of some sort although they'd never heard him preach. He lived in underground rooms beneath the church. It sounded like a rats' warren of underground passages and secret crypts. "Is that where the ghosts are?" Jack asked.

"Aye, but don't get your hopes up," Jeffrey warned as they neared a large bell tower. "Only witches can see ghosts. You don't stand a chance."

"I can see Corra," Jack protested

"But she's not a ghost, dummy," Jeffrey scoffed.

"Don't feel bad," John said. "They're not that great."

Easy for him to say. He probably saw ghosts all the time.

When they arrived at Christ Church, they played hide fox among the cluttered churchyard, taking turns over who got to hide while the others tried to find him. There were so many great places to be concealed that Jeffrey insisted John bark like a fox to give clues. With Jack, it wasn't a problem. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep Mop quiet.

After several rounds, Jeffrey called a timeout. "I want to see if Leonard's around. He could let us into the bell tower. There's a great view from the top."

"Who's Leonard?" Jack asked.

Jeffrey hesitated before answering. "He's one of Father Hubbard's sons."

"Is Father Hubbard married?"

"Nah." Jeffrey shrugged which Jack took to mean Father Hubbard had taken the boy in.

After he left, John tugged at his Jack's hand. "C'mon. I'll show you a cloister they're tearing down. It has really neat sculptures and a cave! We may be able to find some ghosts."

The ground was muddy from recent rains, and they had to walk carefully to avoid falling. Mop quickly became covered in grime, but John said they could clean him up at a well before going back. When they arrived at the cloister, it was a forlorn sight with only a few of the columns still standing. Broken masonry was everywhere.

"What's that meant to be?" Jack asked, pointed to the center of the former courtyard where there was a gigantic pit.

"That's called a sinkhole," John said, pronouncing the term carefully. "It's the cave I was telling you about. At first, the level of water wasn't very high, but after the recent storms, it looks more like a lake. Construction's stopped till they figure out how to fill it in."

John dashed to the edge of the pit and yelled into it. "Halloooooo!" He turned to grin at Jack. "I bet it goes all the way to Hell."

Jack stopped to tie Mop's leash to a column before checking it out. John was climbing a broken section of a column to get a better view.

Suddenly John screamed. Jack spun around to see him falling into the pit.

"John!" Jack raced to the edge and peered down. John had landed in the water some twenty feet below. There were stone slabs from old walls which he could cling to if he could just get to the edge, but he was thrashing about so much, he might not make it.

"Help!" he yelled before sinking back under the water.

Desperate to do something, Jack jumped in. He landed with a huge splash not far from John. The water was much colder than he thought it would be and knocked the breath out of him. Paddling furiously, Jack tried to copy dogs he'd seen swim in the Thames. "You'll be okay," he called out.

"I can't swim!" John sputtered between glugs.

"That's okay. I'll swim for both of us. Put your arms around me." The water was so full of debris, it was hard to make any headway. Jack's legs felt like lead weights, dragging him down. John was much heavier than he'd realized. What helped was that John wasn't struggling so much. He trusted Jack to get them to safety. That thought kept him paddling.

When they finally made it to the edge of the pit, Jack latched onto the stone wall, panting for a minute before he could speak. "If you climb on my shoulders, you should be able to reach the ledge."

It sounded like a good plan, but when John put his foot on Jack's shoulder, the weight thrust him underwater. Jack choked and sputtered, trying not to panic. Finally, the pressure eased when John managed to climb onto an outcrop.

"I don't think I can climb any further," John gasped, collapsing onto a chunk of fallen chunk column. Jack could hear Mop's barks at the surface.

"I'll get help," Jack said. He was a good climber and saw plenty of grips he could use, if he could just get out of the water. His arms felt so heavy, he wasn't sure he'd be able to lift himself up. Gritting his teeth, he clawed with his hands onto the edge for a good handhold. His right hand found something solid and he reached up with his left. But when he tried to climb out, the rock broke free, dislodging other stones with it.

"Look out!" John yelled as rocks crashed down the slope.

Jack fell back in the water, covering his face with his hands. Something slammed into the back of his head and everything went black . . .

Jack awoke submerged in water. He looked up in a panic, but the muck stung his eyes, forcing him to close them again. He flailed with his arms and legs. Wasn't there anything to latch onto?

His right hand hit a solid surface. It felt like a wall. Desperately, he held onto it and pulled himself closer. His chest burned. His head was pounding. He couldn't die, not like this.

Groping along the wall, he tried to pull himself upward. His hand reached for a hold and found nothing to cling to. Was this the cave John had mentioned? Jack struggled inside, pushing against the wall with his feet to propel himself forward. The tunnel led upward, but it was too late. He gagged at the water in his mouth, unable to hold his breath any longer.

Suddenly he broke through the surface. Air, there was air to breathe. He took in big lungfuls even as it made him retch. He grabbed hold of a column and clambered into some sort of cavity. There was a little light coming from a collapsed archway high overhead. He must have swum into another section of the collapsed monastery. There was no way out that he could see, but he was no longer in the water.

Jack huddled on top of a stone slab, violently ill. He heaved water for what seemed to be an eternity. He couldn't hear Mop anymore. He could breathe, but he was a prisoner. He didn't have the strength to swim out. Something was wrong with his eyes. Everything was blurry. He choked back a sob. His head ached like he'd been beaten. His belly was on fire. How would he ever get out?

#

Goody Alsop looked up abruptly from arranging the silk cords in her basket. The wrinkles in her face intensified as she stared at the door with unseeing eyes.

"What is it?" Diana asked uneasily. Had her spell gone awry once more?

"There's been an accident. I'll release the seal." Goody used a spell to ward the house from any interference during their lesson.

As the elderly witch silently muttered the counterspell, Susanna ran to the door. She opened it just as the teenage vampire Leonard arrived at their doorstep, carrying John in his arms. Jeffrey was alongside him. There was no sign of Jack or Lobero. Diana's heart plunged to the floor. Corra gave a shriek and returned in a rush to Diana, wrapping her wings around her ribs.

John was a muddy mess, his grimy face streaked with what had likely been tears.

"What happened?" Susanna demanded, taking her son from Leonard.

"He fell into the large sinkhole near Christ Church," Leonard explained, wiping his boots on the doormat.

"It was my fault, Mother," Jeffrey said miserably. "I'd left them to play while I went to fetch Leonard. When we came back, we found them both in the pit."

"It was my fault," John insisted. "Jack jumped in to rescue me."

"He was too tired to walk, but I don't think he's injured," Leonard said, looking at the boy anxiously.

"Where's Jack?" Diana asked, growing frantic when he didn't appear behind them.

"Father H is looking for him with Amen," Leonard said. "Hopefully they've already rescued him."

"From the sinkhole?" Diana sprang up. "You must take me there. Now."

"Jack saved my life," John said. "Please don't be angry. I would have drowned if he hadn't helped me."

She wasn't angry—she was terrified. Diana dashed off with Leonard, leaving Annie at Susanna's. The vampire knew shortcuts through buildings and alleys to shorten the distance. On the way, he explained what had happened. He and Jeffrey had shown up only a few minutes after Jack had managed to hoist John onto a ledge. As soon as Leonard heard about Jack, he whistled for Hubbard to join them.

"The kid must have been struck by a chunk of fallen masonry," he said. "When I arrived, there was no sign of him, and it was only after I jumped down to rescue John that I learned Jack was in the water. His dog refused to come back with us."

"Jack can't swim," she pointed out, growing more distraught by the second.

"Are you sure, mistress? I don't see how he could have rescued John." He fell silent for a moment. "Father H dove into the water before we left. I'm sure he'll find the kid. When the sinkhole formed, Amen and I explored it. There are some neat lower galleries where we could stow loot . . ." He clamped his mouth shut and looked apologetically at her. "Jack might have been able to swim into one of those. He could have found an air pocket . . ." His words trailed off and he patted her arm awkwardly.

 _Didn't you hear me? Jack can't swim!_ Diana bit back the frustration. If Jack had managed to find a refuge, a vampire had the best chance of holding their breath long enough to rescue him. She was forced to put her faith in Hubbard. If a miracle occurred and he discovered the boy alive, would he take the opportunity to drink his blood? She put a hand to her side, as she felt the baby within her move. Corra wrapped herself more tightly around her.

When they arrived at the site, Diana was shocked by the extent of the sinkhole. The water was a muddy stew of debris. The steep sides formed from collapsed masonry would have been treacherous to scale.

Hubbard had jumped into that muck. Now there was no sign of anyone. Not even a barking puppy. Diana's eyes blurred with tears. Corra fought to reemerge.

Leonard whistled a fragment of a tune and listened anxiously for a few minutes before relaxing into a smile. "Father H responded. He's out. That has to mean good news!"

His excitement gave her fresh strength. They headed for the bell tower. She'd first met Hubbard in an underground crypt below the desolate church. Leonard led her to a side room off the nave. Lobero's excited barks could be heard as they approached.

"Mistress Roydon!" Jack called out as Diana entered. He was in a tub of water with Hubbard standing beside him, holding a bucket. The vampire was still in his sodden clothes, streaks of mud on his face. The other teenage vampire she'd met before, Amen Corner, was also there. He was crouched by the tub, helping Jack wash off.

Heedless of the water, Diana knelt on the stone floor and hugged the boy.

He clung to her, whispering, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Diana choked at his words. "I never want to leave you," she murmured back, stroking his hair. That at least was the truth. "Thank you," she said, turning to Hubbard, her heart too full to express her gratitude adequately. She normally found his appearance discomfiting. His ice-blond hair, pale eyebrows, and slate-gray eyes gave him an otherworldly look. Although broad-shouldered, he was exceptionally thin, making him appear taller than he was. But now the severe lines of his face had softened, rendering his expression surprisingly compassionate. She understood better why Susanna and Goody valued him so highly.

"The boy was able to swim into an air pocket. It was there I found him," he said, wiping his face with a rough cloth. "Jack was conscious when I arrived," he added, answering her unspoken question. "He has a lump on the back of his head, but he understood me well enough to hold his breath for the trip back. I had him keep his eyes closed as a protective measure."

"Father Hubbard can swim really fast!" Jack said, breaking in. "He must have known of a shortcut."

Diana exchanged nods with Hubbard. Jack didn't realize he was a vampire, and she hoped he'd never find out.

"You'll want to have Susanna check his head," Hubbard said calmly. "He has some cuts which should also be attended to." Did he realize she was worried he'd fed off Jack? There was no evidence of bite marks.

Hubbard turned to Leonard. "You're the closest to Jack in size. Amen got some of your clothes for the boy to wear. You'll stay with him and Mistress Roydon till they're back at the Hart and Crown."

#

When Susanna examined Jack, she found nothing seriously wrong with him. Sunset was falling by the time they finally returned to the inn.

Diana and Annie brought up a light supper from the inn's kitchen, but Jack was too tired to eat much. After settling him in bed, Diana left Corra and Lobero to watch over him. The events of the day had left her exhausted as well, not just physically but emotionally. It might be for the best that Matthew was away. There were too many thoughts churning through her mind, and she wasn't ready to discuss them with him.

Later that evening when Diana went upstairs to check on Jack, he was awake with Lobero flopped beside him. Corra was clacking her tongue at both of them from her perch on top of the cupboard.

When Jack saw Diana, he broke into a wide smile and sat up.

"How does your head feel?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Much better. Now I'm only seeing one of Corra."

She chuckled. "That's a relief. Our lodgings aren't big enough for more than one firedrake. What did you think of Father Hubbard?" When he hesitated, she prompted, "Were you nervous when he found you?"

"A little," he admitted. "At first, I thought he might be a monster. He was covered in muck, and when he stared at me . . ." When his words trailed off, Diana clasped his hand, hoping to reassure him. "But then he smiled and told me he'd come to rescue me. He said not to be afraid and that he'd take care of me. And he did! Did you hear Leonard say he knows how to row a boat?"

"I did," she said, smiling in turn.

"I hope he'll teach me. Can I visit them again?"

"I expect that can be arranged," she assured him. A safe place to land. That's what Hubbard had provided for Jack. And despite Matthew's views about him, he'd been Jack's savior that day. The vampire was a powerful force in London. In his own world, he provided more security than Henry Percy. Jack would need all the friends he could get.

Susanna and Goody had urged her to talk to Hubbard about Jack. Annie was already a member of his flock. Would he agree to shield Jack, too? And not just Jack. Matthew's Elizabethan counterpart would reenter the timeline once they left. Having Hubbard as an ally could be vital for the long centuries Matthew would live before he'd meet her in Oxford.

Corra folded herself within Diana, wrapping her tail around the body as if to give her strength for the plan she'd hatched. Matthew would never know, but she'd selected the path forward.

* * *

Notes: Thanks for reading! Close to the end of _Shadow of Night_ , Diana asks Hubbard to protect Jack and Annie, as well as Matthew. It's a secret she hopes Matthew will never discover. My next fic, Adrift, takes place two months after the Roydons have left. It will be my first story in the great unknown—the period between the second and third novels. I plan to post Adrift in April.

I intend to continue the stories up to the events in the third novel, and possibly beyond. Although Diana will not reappear in the stories, at least physically, until the time of _The Book of Life_ , many of the other characters from the novels will be featured, including Matthew's father Philippe. A certain Ashmole manuscript also has a role to play. I hope to remain true to canon. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.

A few notes about this story: Hide fox is an Elizabethan game resembling hide-and-seek. Roman artifacts have been found around St. Paul's Cathedral. Some speculate that a Roman temple formerly existed on the site, but no evidence has been discovered. Christ Church Greyfriars was first built in the mid-thirteenth century and was part of a Franciscan monastery. The monastery was dissolved in 1538.

The phrase "unpathed waters" is from Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale_. In the play Camillo warns Florizel and Perdita of the dangers of sailing into uncharted territory.

 _"A course more promising_ _  
Than a wild dedication of yourselves  
To unpathed waters, undreamed shores; most certain,  
To miseries enough: no hope to help you;"_

Happiness is finally being able to watch _A Discovery of Witches!_ I can't wait for news of the second season. The cast I've included on my Pinterest board is a mixture of the actors in the TV production and a dream selection for those who haven't been cast. When filming begins on the second season I'll replace the pins for the actors who are announced.

Blog: Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation. See the Six-Crossed Knot page for background information on the series and an introduction to the world of All Souls Trilogy.

Story visuals are on the Six-Crossed Knot board of my Pinterest website: Silbrith's Stories

Disclaimers: This story is for fun. The world of All Souls Trilogy and its characters are not mine. I'm grateful to Deborah Harkness for allowing fanfic writers to play in her sandbox.


End file.
